Systems and methods may have been used for some time for storing computer data files, for example, in a digital format. Computer data files have been stored in random access memory (RAM), punch cards, on tapes, diskettes, compact disks (CDs), flash memories and many other media. Today, large quantities of information may be stored in the form of computer data files. Storing information in computer data files may generally result in the information being easier to retrieve, and easier to search and manipulate using computers, and may require less storage space than other systems and methods for storing information.
Computer data files may be stored in a primary storage location, as well as in a remote storage location. Computer data files may be stored in a remote system to increase availability to various users, as well as increase memory storage capacity at individual client devices. Remote systems may include network and/or Internet-based drives and storage media.
There may be network drives that map a network shared data storage resource as a virtual hard disk, including CIFS/SMB based by Microsoft®/Samba Foundation®. Further network drives may have existed such as a web-based online network drive, which may be based on inefficient protocols such as WebDAV and FTP offered by Riverfront Technologies®. Wide spread utilization of the online network drive systems may not have taken place due to several drawbacks. The drawbacks may include slow performance of WebDAV and other protocols such as FTP, which may be used to implement the online network drive systems over the Internet and/or other networks. Another consideration may be the high cost of operating such services as it may involve multiple gigabytes of storage per user. Yet further considerations may include users having to spend a great deal of time in operating the online drive, and/or spending a significant amount of money to maintain such a system.